


Rain, Rain, Go Away

by Kobuzero



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobuzero/pseuds/Kobuzero
Summary: Kara really, really doesn't like it when it rains, because it ruins her favorite part of the day, which she shares with Cat.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Umbrella_ella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrella_ella/gifts).



> Hi guys, this is what I like to call a scene bunny. Most people have plot bunnies for stories, I just have little fluffy scenes that pop into my head and sometimes I write them down. Enjoy :)
> 
> ~Special dedication to Umbrella_Ella, for being so patient with me, an amazing friend, the actual best writing buddy/editor that I've ever had, and a true ray of sunshine in my life. This one's for you, and its also a way of saying thank you for the Christmas fic :3

“Ohh, no no, stop raining.” Kara groaned while waving animatedly as she saw the first few raindrops pelt the windows of the Catco building.

Winn looked up from his computer, very confused at this little outburst. “It’s not like rain does anything bad to you, does it?”

Kara continued to frown. “No, it doesn’t but, I just...don’t like it okay.” With a glare she crossed her arms and just stared out the window as the drops became more and more frequent.

“You know, Kara, you can’t just magically make the rain go away.” Winn said, rubbing the back of his head nervously, not really sure how to help.

For a moment, her eyes brightened and she turned to Winn with that grin that was the tell tale sign of a very bad idea brewing in her head. “What if I like...fly really fast so that the wind moves the clouds? I could do that right?”

Winn gave her a leveled look. “No. That… is not how anything works. A jet plane can’t even move a cloud.”

“I’m faster than a jet plane.” Kara countered, hands on her hips and triumphant smirk.

“Yes, but you are smaller than a jet plane, so you couldn’t generate enough wind force to move an entire city’s worth of clouds.” Though he hated telling Kara that she couldn’t do something, this was just something that was out of her reach.

There was a frustrated huff from the blonde as she glared out the window again. “What if I just...froze all the clouds?”

Winn blinked at her for a second.“That would cause a hail storm with hail the size of volvos.”

Kara just looked at him and shifted in place, trying to think of a good comeback to that. When she couldn’t come up with one she stuck her tongue out at him then finally went back to her desk. Even as Winn shook his head and smiled.

By ten-o'clock that morning the rain was falling in heavy sheets, to the point that the girl of steel and ever vigilant assistant that she was ran outside to pull the chairs indoors so they wouldn’t get ruined. This only served to dampen Kara’s mood even more until she was just plain grumpy, even being a little bit short with James when she had been sent to fetch some photo samples from him to show Cat.

“Kara, are you okay?” James asked just before the blonde went to leave his studio.

There was a pause, and soft metallic sound of the door handle bending just a bit under Kara’s fingers before she looked back at him and put on a fake smile. “Yeah, everything is fine, James, I’m just feeling a little...under the weather that’s all.”

“You don’t usually feel under the weather, at least not in the sense of being sick. Did something happen? Do you not have your powers right now or something?” James was genuinely concerned now, since he usually knew when something like that happened to his cape clad friend.

Kara waved her hand at him and shook her head. “No, nothing like that. It’s just the weather itself, I really don’t like rainy days. It makes flying around a lot less fun is all.”

James raised an eyebrow, clearly not convinced, but he decided not to push the issue, and bade Kara goodbye, and let her get back to work.

A couple of hours later, lunch time finally came around, and Kara sat on one side of Cat’s desk, with her food on it, while the boss sat in her usual chair, still half working during their lunch time. Kara’s mood wasn’t lost on her girlfriend either, and the older woman watched out of the corner of her eye while the blonde stabbed frustratedly at her food with the chopsticks she was using to eat her potstickers. It was quiet in the office between them, even though they had the doors to it closed so that no one could hear them and they could speak freely. The CEO had noticed her lover’s glum mood that morning when she walked in, after it had already began to rain. She had even sent someone else to fetch the pot stickers for Kara, hoping that they might help to brighten the girl’s mood. Though it was now evident that even those weren’t helping, and it was as if the normally bright and sunny hero’s smile was dependent on the weather itself.

The silence was making Cat uneasy, especially since normally, Kara would be rambling about her day up until that point, or inquiring about Cat’s, and the work they had to do, or plans for after work. Though it wasn’t until Kara stabbed the chopsticks through the bottom of the carton of pot stickers in frustration that the older woman stopped typing on her laptop, and slid her glasses off her face, making sure that she was making eye contact with her girlfriend. “Alright, what’s wrong dear? You’ve been grumpy all day, and it really doesn’t look good on you.”

Kara sighed and let the pot sticker she was about to eat plop back into the box, then looked over at Cat, a little sheepishly. “It’s raining.”

Cat nodded, but was still confused. “It rains sometimes Kara, it’s the weather. Even if it doesn’t rain all the time here, we’re bound to get some eventually.”

The super hero played with the chopsticks between her fingers, still frowning as she looked up at her girlfriend again. “Yes, but, normally it doesn’t interfere with our lunch time.”

“We’re eating lunch together, aren’t we? It hasn’t interfered with anything, we just have to eat inside today, that’s all.” The word’s hadn’t left her mouth before Cat suddenly realized what was wrong, but let her lover express herself regardless.

There was a sad look in those baby blues that melted Cat’s heart a little. Though her lips twitched up into an amused smirk as Kara shifted in her seat nervously and looked down at her hands. “Yes, exactly, we're eating inside, that's the problem."

This only confused the older woman more.

Kara sighed again, and tried her best to explain."Well, normally we go out on the balcony, you know? Then…” She looked down at her hands, threading her own fingers together. “I get to kiss you when we’re out there, and... before we come back in.” A blush crept up into her cheeks, as crystal blues met with emerald greens once more. She knew it was silly, and possibly even a little needy, but it was her favorite part of the day. It was the thing that kept her going, like a little treat for working hard all morning, and a small reminder of what she would get once they were safe and sound behind the closed door of Cat’s home. Most people needed coffee to survive a day at work, Kara needed Cat’s attention, and she had no idea how she had survived before they were dating on just a few glances here, and a compliment there, but after six months of secret kisses on the balcony every day, there was no way she was ever going back.

“And you said no PDA at work, except for when we’re out there because we have the wall to hide us, and so because it’s raining… just… never mind, it’s stupid.” Kara sighed and tried to wave it off. She looked back to her last pot sticker, staring at it and playing with it between her chopsticks, not even sure if she wanted it anymore.

Cat reached across the desk to take Kara’s hand in hers, making sure to keep it obscured from the view of potentially prying eyes. While she reached out with the other and gently lifted Kara’s chin so she could look into her eyes with a reassuring smile. “Kara, my dear, nothing that you feel is stupid. Is that what’s been bothering you?”

Kara nodded, and then the tiny beginnings of a shy smile tugged at the edges of her lips.“I just... really look forward to that part of our day. It’s kind of like a secret mission, but you know...more romantic.” It was a little needy, Kara admitted to herself, but the weather had robbed her of one of her daily needs, and that was just unacceptable.

Cat snickered at that. “Well, you’ll just have to survive until we go home. I’ll try to get us out of here early today.” A few more minutes went by, with Cat typing away at her keyboard and Kara finally decided to turn her attention back to the remains of her favorite food. Until it seemed as though a light bulb came on in Cat’s mind, and she stood up from the desk without saying a single word and started to walk out of the office. She made a ‘come with me’ motion with only her index finger for Kara to follow.

Kara looked up at her with a raised eyebrow and the last potsticker she had finally decided to eat only half bitten into. Almost instantly she tossed the box aside, and ate the second half of her food while moving to catch up with Cat.

Though it wasn’t unusual for Cat to walk through the office with Kara in tow, a few employees did look up at them curiously. Since it was unusual for them to get up in the middle of their lunch break, they usually came back at the very last second possible, and it was a bit early for them to be going back to work. Even more so, their lunch hadn’t been interrupted by something, and Cat wasn’t giving her usual string of orders for Kara to be writing down on her tablet.

“Where are we going?” Kara asked in a hushed whisper while carefully maneuvering around other employees to keep up with Cat, who did not answer and only led her out of the bullpen and down one of the long hallways that wasn’t as populated as the rest of the building. It was full of old offices that weren’t really used for anything, and it wasn’t until they came to the door of one of them that Kara started to connect the dots.

Cat tried to open the door, only to find that it was locked. After a moment of checking her pockets and realizing she hadn’t brought her keys, since she had left her own office without a second thought, she motioned to Kara. After a quick look around to ensure no one would notice, the blonde gripped the door handle and twisted enough to break the lock and open it. When Cat grabbed the collar of Kara’s shirt, the younger woman made a surprised squeak that drew some attention, though no one saw her since she was dragged into the room a half second later.

The room was cold from not having been used in so long, and the light flickered as Cat flipped the switch, but none of that mattered to Kara. She only felt the cold for a moment on her chest when her shirt was unbuttoned just enough for Cat to slip her hands inside it and brush them over smooth skin. Kara’s eyes fell closed when Cat’s lips crashed against her own, and she let herself fall into getting lost in the feeling of soft lips that sent tingles down her spine. A little desperately the Kryptonian’s hand slid up her human’s back until it tangled in pale blonde tresses so she could hold her there.

Their kisses only broke long enough for them to breathe while Kara wrapped a strong arm around Cat’s hips to pull her flush against herself. It was like being in their own private heaven, or sitting on a cloud. Suddenly Kara felt like everything was better, and she smiled into their kisses. Sure, she got affection from Cat every day, but somehow this felt special, so special in fact that the super hero started to float.

Cat leaned back when she no longer felt solid ground under her feet, and pressed a finger to Kara’s lips when she tried to chase her lips. “Kara, dear. Down please.”

Kara’s eyes widened as she looked down, realizing that they were nearly touching the ceiling, and she held Cat close while lowering them back down to the floor. “Sorry, got excited.” she said with a blush.

With a fond smile Cat played with a few loose strands of Kara’s hair, while gazing up into her favorite sky blue pools. “That’s okay, I’m just glad that you’re happy. I can’t stand to see you gloomy like you’ve been all day.”

The smile that spread across Kara’s face made Cat’s knees go just a little bit weak, and for that moment all that existed to her was the woman who held her. It happened just about every time that the hero smiled, and with it being so noticeably absent today, it felt even more bright and powerful than normal. Cat was convinced that it was one of Kara’s super powers.

“That’s my girl.” Cat said with an adoring smile of her own, as she cupped Kara’s cheeks in her hands and pulled her in for a sweet kiss. This one a little less desperate than the others, now that the hero’s need for her girlfriend’s physical and even verbal affection had been somewhat sated, for now at least. “Tell you what.” She whispered against her favorite lips. “We can use this office whenever it rains, from now on. Okay?”

Kara nodded eagerly, the smile on her face only growing brighter. Then, her lips drew into a line as she looked thoughtful for a second, eyes wandering around the room curiously. It was clearly an older office, with pale salmon colored paint on the walls, and a lonely desk sitting in the middle of it. “You know, I kind of like this little office. It’s nice, even if there aren’t any windows.”

"Would you like to have it someday?” Cat asked, while shifting so she could rest her head on Kara’s chest, and look over the room from there.

“Me? Have this?” The blonde laughed nervously. “No, I couldn’t ask for that, besides, it’s so far away from you, and I know you prefer me to be within yelling distance.”

Cat hummed. “Kara, I could whisper your name in Paris and I’m pretty sure you would come flying straight to me, and even so, someday, you’re going to have to spread your wings and move on with your career. I love you, but I can’t keep you as my assistant forever, even if I’d like to, it wouldn’t be fair to you.” An amused smirk played on her lips, as her lover tried to give her a look, then faltered and nodded with a blush.

“Besides, that’s not the only reason I keep you at that desk.” Her words were accompanied by hands roaming to give a firm but loving grab to the hero’s butt. “You being there is kind of like...a security blanket for me. If I’m having a bad day, or I need inspiration, you’re right there, and I can just look over and see you, being you, and it makes it all better for a while.”

The blush on Kara’s cheeks and the goofy smile that came over her face made the older woman chuckle and just hug her so tightly that anyone else wouldn’t have been able to breathe.

“I love you too, Cat. You know, sitting out there helps me get through the day too.” Kara replied, while placing a tender kiss to the top of Cat’s head, and pulling her closer into the embrace. "Just getting to see you every day, and getting to be part of the amazing things that you do is wonderful, and I wouldn't trade it for anything." A few minutes passed with just the two of them holding each other like that, and exchanging quiet words of affection. Until Kara opened her eyes and scanned the room curiously.

“You know,” She began, leaning away from Cat just a little. “I should really make sure that this office is adequate if I’m going to be working really hard to get it.”

Cat looked up at her and smiled wickedly with a sparkle in her eyes. She loved that fact that she was the one who got to see this side of Kara. It was rare, even between the two of them. Though Kara had a more than healthy appetite for intimacy, she was always more than happy to let Cat decide when they should indulge in it, and much to both of their delights that was very, very often. Although she had to be the one to put just a little damper on the whole idea.

“We don’t have much longer. Only about twenty minutes before we start to seem a little suspicious. We’re already pushing our luck by being late to come back from lunch.”

Kara thought for a moment, then leaned down and whispered,”I can work with that.” then she captured Cat’s lips in a searing hot kiss, while shifting them so that she could gently guide her boss to the desk. Without any effort Kara placed her hands just under Cat’s butt and lifted her onto the desk. Still kissing her fervently as she pushed her down on top of it.

 

* * *

 

 

Outside the tiny forgotten office, James Olson was walking by, and stopped as he heard what sounded like a cracking sound coming from inside it, then a muffled moan, along with a rhythmic sound of something being moved across a floor little by little. He went to knock on the door with brows furrowed in confusion, until he heard a barely audible whisper of a very familiar name, and his hand immediately dropped to his side as he went to walk away.

Just as he turned from the door, a man in a business suit stopped him. “Excuse me, do you have any idea where Miss Grant is? Our meeting was supposed to start ten minutes ago.” He seemed frustrated with the whole situation.

“Uhm…” James scrambled to think of something. “You know, I’m not sure where she is, but I’m sure we'll find her if we go by her office. She might have been caught up in something else.” He reached out to try and guide the man away from the door, but just as they started to walk away there was a very loud thump against the door of the office, followed by a far less muffled moan than the last one. The man looked to the door in shock, and went to open it before James could stop him.

The door practically fell open to reveal Kara and Cat Grant, one was straightening their clothes frantically, while the other just turned and smiled at them. The later being Cat who even held out a friendly hand to the businessman. “Ah, Rodger, how good to see you. I see you’ve even met our wonderful photographer.”

“A pleasure, Ms.Grant.” He replied with a nod and shake of Cat’s hand. “Is everything alright?” He asked while looking between the three of them, a hint of suspicion in his eye.

With a nonchalant wave of her hands like it was nothing, the CEO attempted to make up an excuse.“Oh, we were just checking this office for…” Cat found herself at a loss for words, and looked back at Kara help on this one. It wasn’t often that Cat was at a loss for words, but her head was still spinning from ‘inspecting’ Kara’s future office.

Kara blinked, not usually being called on for an answer in these situations either, but she stepped up to the plate, and motioned to the room. “For, uh, water damage.” She reached up to adjust her glasses, and giving the man an innocent smile. “Yeah, water damage, you know, because we’ve had so much rain. One of the other rooms got it too actually. In fact, I think I’m going to go and schedule for maintenance to come and have a look. Should I Miss Grant?”

Cat smiled at Kara proudly, and nodded. “Yes, and please tell them to get that desk out of here. I have no idea how long it’s been broken but I will not have that eye sore in my building any longer.” She motioned to the desk that was quite literally cracked in half down the center.

“Yes, Miss Grant, I’ll get them up here right away.” Kara said with a blush and smile of her own that seemed to go unnoticed by the only one who didn’t know what was going on. Then she moved passed Cat so she could head back to work.

“Chop, chop, Kara.” Cat said with a smile, and tiny wink toward her girlfriend, who cast a loving look over her shoulder as she walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
